teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E13: Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare
Summary "Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare" (Japanese title: Yuffie's Quest! Battle for Inner Courage and Peace) is Season 2's thirteenth episode, and the nineteenth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with Loki's group and their henchmen breaking into a construction site to steal some tar at night when our heroes, including Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, arrive to stop them. Then suddenly, Loki conjures tar/slime goblins to attack. After all our heroes, except Yuffie Kisaragi, are engulfed by them, the city then melts into a sea of tar/slime. Then Loki's group and their henchmen turned into tar/slime which then swallowed Yuffie and entangled her in its tendrils to tar/slime goblins arms. Then a giant tar/slime goblin appeared and eats Yuffie whole. But then it was all revealed to be a nightmare Yuffie had in her sleep. The next morning, Yuffie's not herself lately due to the nightmare she had, much to our heroes' concern. Finally, Yuffie snapped in fear by slapping away a sushi box Pinkie Pie offered upon seeing a picture of an angler fish. whose teeth resemble the giant tar/slime goblin from her nightmare, on there. After finally telling our heroes her nightmare, Yuffie is then given a mission by Cloud and Aerith to consult their and the TMNM's old human friend from Japan named Junko Ishimura in New York City's Chinatown's Dragon Dojo. Deciding to take this mission to heart to find inner courage and peace, Yuffie leaves to do so. At their hideout, Loki's group and their henchmen are tasked by Uka-Uka's group to steal artificial tar to use to drown our heroes in. In Chinatown, Yuffie arrives at the Dragon Dojo and meets up with Junko herself. After telling Junko her mission, Yuffie is given a training course by Junko to overcome her nightmare and find her inner courage and peace by being "One with the tar/slime." With Elise Oriana III, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai Kamiya's groups, they finished grocery shopping and betting on greyhound racing and enjoyed their lunch at their apartment. Later, they encountered Loki's group and their henchmen stealing all the artificial tar from the factory and learning of their plot to drown our heroes in the artificial tar, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups were about to leave to warn the TMNM when they are spotted. Although Elise and Tai's groups get away, Christopher's group end up captured. At the Dragon Dojo, Yuffie passed the test for inner courage and peace with flying colors thanks to Junko's training. In the sewer lair, our heroes awaited Yuffie's return when Elise and Tai's groups arrive and explained what happened to Christopher's group, resulting our heroes to go to their rescue. At the hideout, Loki's group and their henchmen decide to use Christopher's group as bait to lure our heroes into the artificial tar trap. Upon arrival at the hideout, our heroes find Christopher's group. They attempt to rescue them when everyone, except Cloud, Aerith, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega, got captured as well. After escaping, Shadow's group is able to find Yuffie about to return to the sewer lair when they explain to her about our heroes being captured to be drowned in artificial tar. Then they head back to the hideout to go to the rescue. At the hideout, Shadow's group arrive in time and, despite some difficulty during the battle, manage to free our heroes from being drowned in the artificial tar. Then during the battle between good and evil, Sephiroth knocks Yuffie into the artificial tar to drown. But then remembering Junko's training, Yuffie escapes and helps our heroes fight against Loki's group and their henchmen. But just when the police arrived, Loki's group and their henchmen escape while our heroes escape to the sewer lair. Later in the sewer lair after cleaning themselves off, our heroes celebrate Yuffie's heroic, and successful, training and rescue by having a pizza and tiramisu. and sushi, covered in dark chocolate sauce. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 9 (1 by Cortex, 1 by Pinstripe, 4 by Vanitas, 1 by Hunter J, 1 by Myotismon, 1 by Koala) * Locations: City Streets, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Elise, Christopher, and Tai's Group's Apartment, Abandoned Warehouse, New York City Chinatown, Dragon Dojo, Factory, and Nightmare Construction Site * Vehicles: Mobian Van * Gadgets: Communicator and Tar Machine * Myotismon breaks the Fourth Wall in this episode (When he says he made a funny upon saying that the plan to drown our heroes will go "Swimmingly"). * It's revealed that Pinstripe can cook a ravioli omelet. * The movie the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile are watching while waiting for Yuffie to return is "Fantastic Voyage." * Our heroes don't use the Mobiancoms in this episode. Goofs * The amount and number of egg yolks covering Loki's group changes in different shots after Ripper spilled the eggs on them. * During the breakfast scene, Cream and Cheese are seen seated next to Tikal and Kayla, then in the next scene during Yuffie and Dingodile's lines, they are seated next to Big, Froggy, and Espio, and then in the next scene when Pinkie Pie show the sushi box to Yuffie, Cream and Cheese are back to being next to Tikal and Kayla like they're supposed to be. * The amount of artificial tar covering Yuffie and the former captives change in between shots throughout the climax. * Yuffie's finger is no longer cleaned of chocolate molasses in the next shot after she licked some of the chocolate molasses off her finger. * In one shot when Rouge kicks Vanitas down, her eyeshadow is colored a darker shade of blue instead of its normal regular shade of blue. * In one shot while Pinstripe and Koala tell Ripper eggs go in the fridge and not the freezer, Pinstripe's cream colored underbelly is colored white instead. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon (Temporally changes into Malomyotismon in this) * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **旅のユフィ！ 内なる勇気と平和の戦い **Tabi no Yufi! Uchinaru Yūki to Heiwa no Tatakai **Yuffie's Quest! Battle for Inner Courage and Peace * English ** USA: Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare ** UK: Nightmare in Yuffie's Mind * Latin America Spanish **Interior Coraje y Paz **Inner Courage and Peace * Castilian Spanish **Interior Coraje y Paz **Inner Courage and Peace * Catalan **Més Enllà del Malson **Beyond the Nightmare * French **Intérieur Courage et Paix de Yuffie **Yuffie's Inner Courage and Peace * Canadian French **Yuffie a Enteryè Kouraj ak Lapè **Yuffie's Inner Courage and Peace * German **Das Streben nach Innerem Mut und Frieden **The Quest for Inner Courage and Peace * Italian **Superare L'incubo **Overcoming the Nightmare * Portuguese **Vá em Frente, Yuffie **Go for It, Yuffie * Brazilian Portuguese **Vá em Frente, Yuffie **Go for It, Yuffie * Mandarin Chinese **尤菲的任务！内在勇气与和平之战 **Yóu fēi de Rènwù! Nèizài Yǒngqì yǔ Hépíng zhī Zhàn **Yuffie's Quest! Battle for Inner Courage and Peace * Cantonese Chinese **尤菲的任務！內在勇氣與和平之戰 **Yóu fēi de Rènwù! Nèizài Yǒngqì yǔ Hépíng zhī Zhàn **Yuffie's Quest! Battle for Inner Courage and Peace * Korean **유피의 퀘스트! 내면의 용기와 평화를위한 전투 **Yupiui Kweseuteu! Naemyeon-ui Yong-giwa Pyeonghwaleul-wihan Jeontu **Yuffie's Quest! Battle for Inner Courage and Peace * Danish **Indre Fred og Mod mod Mareridt **Inner Peace and Courage Against the Nightmare * Dutch **Zie je Nachtmerrie Onder Ogen, Yuffie **Face Your Nightmare, Yuffie * Swedish **Yuffies Testa av Mod och Fred **Yuffie's Test of Courage and Peace * Icelandic **Gervi Tjöru Gildru **Artificial Tar Trap * Norwegian **Kunstig Tjærefelle **Artificial Tar Trap * Thai **เควสญุฟฟิเของ! การต่อสู้เพื่อความกล้าหาญและสันติภายใน **Khews̄ỵuffi ̄Khe xng! Kār t̀xs̄ū̂ Pheụ̄̀x Khwām Kl̂ā h̄āỵ læa ̄Sạnti ̣Phāynı **Yuffie's Quest! Battle for Inner Courage and Peace * Russian **Битва за внутреннее мужество и мир **Bitva za Vnutrenneye Muzhestvo i Mir **The Battle for Inner Courage and Peace * Polish **Odwaga i Pokój Wewnątrz **Courage and Peace Within * Finnish **Sisäinen Rohkeus ja Rauha Sisällä **Inner Courage and Peace Within * Hungarian **Legyen Egy a Félelemmel **Be One with Your Fear * Greek **Αγώνας για την Εσωτερική θάρρος και την Ειρήνη **Agónas gia Tin Esoterikí Thárros Kai tin Eiríni **Fight for Inner Courage and Peace * Hebrew **הביס את הסיוט **Hbys at Hsyvt **Defeat the Nightmare * Arabic ** مواجهة كابوس ** Muajahat Kabus ** Face the Nightmare Episode Links Previous: S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S2E14: Return of the Jotundrome Category:Season 2 Episodes